A New Beginning
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: The sequel to A Sister's Love. Willard is growing up, and is getting to the point where he'll have to make some decisions. Will he find his zing like his mom Winnie and his dad Dennis? Or will he have some trouble finding his zing? Rated M for later chapters. On hiatus until further notice.
1. A playdate with my best friend

(Willard's POV)

I was sitting impatiently in my chair. My mom Winnie was nearby and I looked over at her.

"Mommy, is Alya still coming over?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes Willard, she should be here soon." She said.

Who is Alya you ask? Well, she's my friend, my best friend. I met her in school and we would play together all the time at recess. Then, she had to move away and she went to a different school now. She still came over to the hotel to play and I would sometimes go to her house to play. Luckily, we didn't have to worry about school right now as we were on summer vacation. She was even close to the same age as me, as I was 8 and she was 9. But that's not the funny part. The funny part is she's a human! Who would have thought a werewolf like me would be best friends with a human? Then again, my mom was a werewolf and my dad was a vampire/human hybrid and they were together, so I guess anything is possible.

"When's Daddy coming home Mommy?" I asked.

"He should be here any minute." She replied. I waited for what felt like forever, until I heard a voice say "There's my little Willard!" I looked up, and my dad Dennis was standing right in front of me.

"Daddy! You're home!" I said in an excited tone. I jumped up and hugged him. The reason why he was out is because he helps my Papa Drac run things at the hotel, and sometimes he had to leave on business trips. My Mom walked over to Dad and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you home honey." She said. Dad smiled at her.

"I'm glad your home Daddy. Please don't leave for so long again." I said. Dad walked over to me and picked me up.

"Don't worry little dude, I will always come home." He said. Little did he know, I was being serious when I said that. I hated it when he or Mom left because I was afraid they wouldn't come home. Mom smiled at Dad.

"You should have seen him Dennis. He was worried about you and his friend Alya." She said. Dad smiled at me.

"Aww, that's cute little dude. Do you like Alya that much?" He asked. I blushed a little bit.

"I…well…yes." I said in a shy tone. Dad smiled again.

"There's nothing wrong with that little dude. You're getting to the age when you'll start to like girls." He said.

"Really?" I asked. Dad nodded. I started squirming in Dad's arms.

"Can you put me down Daddy? I want to go to my room." I said. He nodded and put me down. I went up a flight of stairs and walked down the hallway to my room. I closed my door and sat down on my bed. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Alya. I think it's safe to say I may have feelings for her, but I decided I wasn't going to tell her yet.

A few more hours passed and I was starting to think Alya wasn't coming over, until I heard a familiar voice say "He's in here?". It was Alya! A few seconds later, the door burst open, and there she was, standing right in front me. She wore a pink t-shirt with white shorts. She had long brown hair and green eyes. I remembered hearing once that her name meant beautiful. She was definitely beautiful.

"Hi Willard!" She said. I smiled, walked over to her, and gave her a hug.

"Hi Alya." I said. She returned the hug and gave me an excited look.

"Are you ready to play?" She asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" I replied. She grabbed my paw.

"Let's go!" She said. We left my room and went down the hallway a short ways until we came to a door. This was the door to the attic of the hotel. Luckily, Papa Drac didn't use it often or keep a lot of stuff up here, so we turned it into our little hideout. Papa Drac knew about this too and was okay with it. We walked up the stairs and into the attic. Alya looked at me.

"So, what do want to play first?" She asked.

"How about…we play tag! You're it!" I said tagging her. I got on all fours and ran away from her.

"Hey! No fair!" She said chasing after me. After a little bit, she caught up to me and tagged me.

"Got you!" She said with a giggle. I sighed in defeat.

"So you did." I said. She started running from me and I got on all fours and ran after her. No matter what I did, I could not catch up to her. She was fast. I stopped running and was panting, trying to catch my breath.

"Hey…can…we…play…something else?" I asked in short breaths. She nodded.

"Okay, how about…truth or dare?" She asked. I nodded and we went to the middle of the attic. We sat down in front of each other and looked at one another.

"Wanna start?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said.

"Okay, I dare you to…lick the dust on the floor." I said. She looked at me in disgust.

"Eww, gross!" She said.

"As gross as that time you had me lick the moss on that piece of wood?" I asked.

"Heh, good point." She said. She put her face to the floor and licked it. She stopped after a second and looked at me. She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Okay. Your turn." I said. She nodded.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to kiss me on the cheek!" She said. My face turned red when she said that.

"Don't you have a different dare for me?" I asked. Her face dropped a little.

"Aww, are you afraid of getting cooties?" She teased. I knew there was no such things as cooties.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Hehe, then come on! Give me a kiss on the cheek!" She said with a giggle.

I knew I wasn't gonna get out of this one, so I leaned forward and gave Alya a quick kiss on the cheek. I leaned back and looked at her. Her face was red, and it had just occurred to me that I kissed my best friend and crush. We played for a few more hours until we heard her mom call that it was time to go. I was upset to hear this, but I smiled when Alya stood up and gave me a hug.

"See you tomorrow." She said. I nodded.

"Yep." I replied. She left the attic and joined her parents in the lobby, while I left the attic and went to my room. I sat down on my bed and after a little bit, Mom came in.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun with Alya today?" She asked. I nodded eagerly.

"I sure did!" I said.

"And you were afraid she wasn't gonna come over." She said. I nodded and yawned a bit. I was tired after playing with Alya. I laid down on my bed and Mom tucked me in. She kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night my little Willard." She said in a sweet voice.

"Good night Mommy." I said. She was about to walk out of my room.

"Mommy?" I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I love you." I said. She smiled.

"I love you too sweetie." She said. She left my room and closed the door behind her.

I stared up at the ceiling a bit before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	2. The proposal, and the nightmare

(Dennis's POV)

I was trembling. In my hands I was holding a little silver box, and inside it was a gold ring with a heart shaped ruby in the middle. It was an engagement ring for Winnie. I had finally gathered enough courage to ask her to marry me.

'Oh man, I hope she says yes. Otherwise, I'm in trouble.' I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway to our room. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Hi zing zing. What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you." I said. She nodded.

"Of course." She said. I walked into our room and looked at her.

Winnie noticed the box I was holding and asked "What's in the box?"

I was sweating really bad because of my nerves, but it was time to ask her the question.

"I…well…you and I have been together for a long time, so I want to ask you something." I said getting down on one knee. I could tell by the look on her face that she knew what I was going to ask.

"Go on." She said playing along.

"I love you so much Winnie, so I want to know; Will you marry me?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you." She said. I was so happy to hear her say that. She pulled me up and into a tight hug. When she was done hugging me, I put the ring on her left ring finger and she looked at it.

"It's beautiful Dennis." She said.

"Only the best for you, my zing." I said. A thought came to my mind.

"I have to tell everyone the news!" I said. She nodded and stayed behind while I went to Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda's room first. I knocked when I got there and Uncle Wayne answered.

"Oh, hey Dennis." He said.

"We need to talk." I said. He nodded.

"Alright." He said letting me in. Aunt Wanda looked at me in concern.

"Is something wrong Dennis?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Quite the opposite. I have some exciting news!" I said.

"What's that?" Uncle Wayne asked.

"I did it Uncle Wayne. I asked Winnie to marry me and she said yes!" I said. Uncle Wayne and Aunt Wanda smiled at me.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations Dennis!" She said.

"I'll admit it Dennis, I was beginning to think you forgot about it." He said. I looked up at him. "But I should have known better, because I know how much you love Winnie." I nodded.

"I've loved her ever since we were little kids." I said. They both nodded and I left their room to go to my parents room. I knocked on the door when I got there and Mom answered.

"Hi honey." She said.

"I have something to tell you and Dad." I said. She nodded.

"Okay." She said letting me into their room. Dad was sitting at the table.

"Hey buddy." He said looking at me. I nodded.

"So what did you want to tell us Dennis?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath and said "Winnie and I are getting married."

Mom smiled and said "Really?"

"Yes, I asked her to marry me and she said yes." I said. Mom gave me a big hug.

"That's wonderful honey. I'm so happy for you." She said.

"Congrats little buddy." Dad said. I gave him a annoyed look.

"Dad, I'm not exactly little anymore." I said. He laughed and I left their room to find Papa Drac. I wanted to have my wedding at the hotel, so of course I had to ask if it was okay. I found him in the hotel lobby.

"Papa Drac, is it okay if I have my wedding at the hotel?" I asked. Not really paying attention, he nodded.

"Sure that's…wait what?! Your wedding!?" He asked in confusion. I nodded.

"Oh yeah, Winnie and I are getting married." I said. He smiled.

"Why that's wonderful! Of course you can have your wedding here Denisovich." He said. I smiled back at him and went back to our to tell Winnie everything.

"What did everyone have to say?" She asked.

"They're all happy for us." I said. She nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, and we're gonna have our wedding here at the hotel. Is that okay?" She smiled.

"That'll be perfect zing zing." She said. Then she kissed me on the lips.

"I can't wait." She said.

"Neither can I." I said.

(Some time later)

It's been a few months since I popped the question to Winnie and the big day was finally here.

Everyone was gathered in the hotel lobby. There were chairs to the left and right of the aisle. All my friends and family were attending my wedding, along with everyone in Winnie's family. I was standing under the wedding arch, waiting for Winnie to come out. I was wearing a black tuxedo covered in sweat because I was very nervous. Wanye was standing next to me, dressed in a white tux. He was my best man, since he was my closest friend. A couple of Winnie's brothers were with me too, and they were dressed like Wanye.

"Dennis, you need to relax a bit." Wanye said because I was hyperventilating.

"Breathe dude, breathe." Wilbur said.

"Everything will be fine." Wally said.

"How the hell can I breathe and relax? I'm so nervous I don't know what to do with myself!" I said.

"I know how you must feel. When our oldest brother Wesley got married, he was a nervous wreck like you. But he went through with it and now he's happily married to the love of his life." Wilbur said.

"What if Winnie doesn't come out?" I asked. I don't know why I thought she wouldn't, probably because I was so nervous I wasn't thinking right.

"She'll come Dennis. She's loved you ever since she was a puppy." Wally said. Right after he said that, Willard and Alya entered the lobby. He was the ring bearer and she was the flower girl. Willard was dressed in a smaller version of my tux, and Alya was wearing a white dress. He took Alya's hand, and held the pillow with the rings with his other paw. The two of them walked down the aisle while Alya threw pink petals to the left and right of the aisle and they approached us. I looked down at Willard and smiled.

"You're doing great little dude." I said.

"Thanks Daddy." He said. I looked at Alya.

"So are you Alya." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

Then I thought of something that I knew everyone would get a kick out of.

"Just think little dude, one day this will be you!" I said. Willard shook his head.

"I don't think so Daddy." He said.

Alya gave Willard a surprised look and said "What? Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Willard's face turned red "Wha? No, I didn't say that! I…just…I…we're too young to talk about this!"

We all laughed at Willard's reaction.

Alya gave Willard a pat on the back and said "I'm just teasing you silly."

A few more minutes passed and Winnie entered the lobby with Uncle Wayne. She was wearing a pink dress with a skull symbol on it, just like the shirt she wore when we were little, Uncle Wayne was dressed in a white tux. Uncle Wayne walked Winnie down the aisle and they approached me. I took Winnie's paws and stared into her gorgeous blue eyes.

"You look perfect my zing." I said. She smiled and we continued looking at each other. Uncle Wayne smiled and took his place next to Wanye. I took the rings from the pillow Willard was holding and put Winnie's on her left ring finger. I put on mine as well and the minister smiled

"Friends, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of two souls in eternal companionship. May they journey forth in this life and the next, and through joy and hardship." The minister turned to me and I nodded.

"I, Dennis Dracula-Loughran, take you, Winnie Werewolf, to be my beloved wife, to have you, and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." I said. Winnie smiled.

"I, Winnie Werewolf, take you, Dennis Dracula-Loughran, to be my beloved husband, to have you, and to hold you, to honor you, to treasure you, to be at your side in sorrow and joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." Winnie said. The minister smiled at both of us.

"I now pronounce Dennis Dracula-Loughran and Winnie Werewolf husband and wife." He said. He paused for a second.

"You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride." He said.

The two of us leaned in and shared our first kiss as a married couple. The minister smiled again.

"It is my great pleasure to present Dennis and Winnie as husband and wife!" He said. Everyone attending the wedding cheered. Winnie and I looked at each other and smiled. I couldn't believe the love of my life was now my wife, and I looked forward to married life.

(A few hours later)

The reception went off without hitch and everyone was having a good time. Uncle Wayne, Aunt Wanda, Mom, and Dad walked up to us.

"Congratulations you two! I'm so happy for you!" Mom said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom." I said.

"So, how's it feel to be a married man?" Dad asked.

"It feels like I'm finally doing something with my life." I said.

"Now, you take care of my daughter, you hear?" Uncle Wayne said. I nodded.

"I will Uncle Wayne." I said.

"I think he'll do just fine." Aunt Wanda said.

Right after she said that, some romantic music started to play.

"Want to dance, my love?" I asked. Winnie nodded.

"Of course." She said. We went out to the middle of the lobby and began slow dancing. Willard and Alya were here too, and they were dancing. For some reason, Willard's face was red. I could tell he liked Alya more than a friend, especially with the way he reacted earlier. I stared into Winnie's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Winnie, I love you so much. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I said. She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too Dennis." She said.

We continued dancing until the end of the reception. After the reception, Winnie and I happened to be passing by Willard's room and noticed Willard and Alya were playing together. It was getting light out, so it was time for them to go to bed. Alya was still here because her parents went on a cruise and left her in the care of me and Winnie.

"Okay, it's time for bed you two." Winnie said. Willard gave us a disappointed look.

"Aww, can't we say up a little longer Mommy?" He asked.

"Willard…" I said in a stern voice. He knew when I talked like that that I meant business. He gave Alya a sad look.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Alya gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Willard blushed. Winnie and I both smiled at this and Alya left the room. Willard went over to his bed and laid down. Winnie went and tucked him in, also kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night sweetie." Winnie said.

"Good night Mommy." Willard said.

"Good night little dude." I said.

"Good night Daddy." He said. With that, the two of us left his room.

(Willard's POV)

I tossed and turned for a little bit before falling asleep. I started having a nightmare.

I was outside of the hotel with Alya. We were happily playing together until we both heard a deep, evil, voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human and his pet!" The voice said. We looked around for the source of the voice. It was tall bat-like creature.

"Wha? Who are you?" I asked. The creature let out a evil laugh.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you're both gonna die!" It said lunging at Alya and grabbing her by the neck. He began to tighten his grip on her neck.

"Stop it!" I screamed trying to help Alya. My efforts were in vein and I was knocked to the side. Alya was starting to turn blue.

"Please…stop!" She said trying to breathe.

"Not until you're dead!" The creature said. He tightened his grip even more until I heard a snap. He broke Alya's neck, killing her instantly. The creature dropped her and I ran over to her.

"Nooooo! Alya!" I screamed crying. Then, I heard another evil laugh.

"You're next, werewolf boy." The creature said. I tried to run away, but the creature lunged at me and knocked me to the ground. He put his hand around my neck and began to tighten.

"No…please…stop!" I said trying to breathe. The creatures grip tightened, until I woke up from the nightmare. I was breathing heavily, my fur was on edge, and my claws were out. I couldn't believe how real that dream felt! I got out of bed and left my room. I walked down the hallway to my parents room and went in their room. They were both asleep and I climbed up their bed and on top of Mom.

"Mommy." I said in a scared tone. She yawned and looked at me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, still half asleep.

"I had a nightmare." I said.

"You're a werewolf sweetie, sometimes you'll have nightmares. Now please, go back to sleep." She said.

"But it felt so real Mommy! Like I was really there!" I said. After I said that, Dad woke up and looked at me.

"What's wrong little dude?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare Daddy." I said.

"You'll sometimes have those little dude. They're not real." He said.

"But this one felt real Daddy! I really thought I was there!" I said.

"It's okay Willard. I still have nightmares about when your mom and I were attacked by Bela. It happens sometimes." He said.

"Okay Daddy." I said. I climbed down their bed and went to the door.

"Try to get some sleep honey." Mom said.

"Yes Mommy." I said. I left their room and went back to mine. I sat down on my bed and kept thinking about the nightmare. I hoped nothing like that ever happened to me and Alya.

I eventually stopped thinking about the nightmare and laid down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again within a couple minutes.


	3. My love for you will never die

(One year later)

It's been a long time since I had that nightmare about Alya. I never told her about it because I didn't want to scare her. But that's besides the point. My feelings for Alya were starting to grow out of control and I was thinking about how I should tell her. I decided to ask Dad for advice.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course little dude. What's up?"

I took a deep breath and asked "Is there a right time to tell a girl how you feel?" Dad smiled for some reason.

"This is about Alya, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"So you do have a crush on her." He said. I blushed.

"Yes…" I said in a shy tone.

"There's nothing wrong with that little dude. It's completely normal." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but to answer your question, tell her when you feel ready, don't rush it." He said. That gave me a lot to think about and I hugged Dad.

"Thanks Daddy." I said.

"Anytime little dude." He said. I went back to my room and sat down on my bed. That's when I scary thought entered my mind; what if Alya didn't feel the same way about me? I needed to find out, but decided to be discreet about it. A few minutes later, Alya came in my room.

"Hi Willard." She said giving me a hug. I returned the hug.

"Oh, um, hi." I said in a nervous voice.

Alya gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"I…well…um, no I'm okay. Let's go play." I said. She nodded.

"Okay." She replied. We left my room and went to the hotel attic. When we got there, Alya looked at me.

"So, want do you want to play?" She asked.

"Umm…can we talk first?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure." She said. We sat down on the floor and she looked at me.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to ask you." I said.

"Okay." She replied.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I sure do." She said.

I felt my heart racing and pounding in my chest. Was I too late? Did she really find someone else?

"Who do you have a crush on?" I asked.

She giggled "Guess."

I thought of a few of our friends. "Is it Wesker?" He was a werewolf like me, and one of our closest friends.

She shook her head "Nope."

"Okay, it's Wilhelm." I said. He was a human, and another one of our closest friends.

She giggled "Not him."

I named a few more of our other friends and she said no to each one. I sighed.

"I give up. Who is it?" I asked. She giggled again.

"You're silly, it's you I have a crush on!" She said. I felt a weight lift off my chest when she said that.

"Well, I'm not gonna hide it anymore, I have a crush on you too." I said. She smiled.

"I had a feeling you did." She said.

Then, I had another thought come to mind. It was weird but it was something I've been wanting to do for a long time.

"Can I ask you something else Alya?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

"Can I…can I kiss you? But on the lips instead of the cheek?" I asked blushing. Up until now, Alya and I had always given each other kisses on the cheek. I was hoping that was gonna change.

She blushed too and said "Of course you can kiss me."

I scooted a little closer to Alya and wrapped my arms around her. I slowly started leaning in, and I felt Alya put her hand on the back of my head. She really wanted to kiss me too, and that made me smile in my mind. Our lips connected, and we held the kiss for a good two minutes before parting. We looked at each other and blushed.

"Oh Willard, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me." She said.

"I've been waiting to kiss you too." I said. We hugged each other and then got up to play. A few hours passed, and we heard her mom call that it was time to go. We left the attic and she went to the lobby to join her parents.

"See you soon." She said. I nodded.

"Until next time." I said. She left with her parents and I went to my room. There my mom was waiting for me.

"Hi sweetie." She said.

"Hi Mommy." I said. She just smiled for some reason.

"So, did you finally tell Alya how you feel?" She asked. I looked at her in shock.

"How…how do you know about that?" I said.

"Your father told me that you said you had a crush on her." She said.

"Ohh…" I said. She smiled again.

"That's nothing to be ashamed about honey. You're getting to the age when you'll start to like girls."

I thought of something that was important to me.

"Mommy, is there a right time to ask a girl out?" I asked.

"Look honey, I know you love Alya, but I think you're a little too young to be dating." She said.

"Oh okay." I said. She looked at me.

"Maybe when you're older you can ask her out?" She said. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied.

She then kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't rush to grow up, okay?" She said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"I love you honey." She said.

"I Iove you too Mommy." I said. She left my room and I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

'I wonder when I can ask Alya to be my girlfriend.' I thought to myself.

I eventually expelled the thought from my mind and closed my eyes to take a nap.

(One year later)

Alya and I were playing together in my room. Then I started to have some thoughts about her.

"Hey Alya, can I be alone for a sec?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay." She said. I went into my bathroom and started to have even more questionable thoughts about her.

'No, I need to control myself. We're too young for that. I'm only ten years old!' I thought to myself. I walked out of my bathroom and noticed Alya was staring at me. What I didn't notice is that my shirt was tucked in itself, and a little of my furry butt was showing. My face turned red.

"Uh… let me fix that!" I said going back into my bathroom.

"O…okay." Alya said in a shy tone.

I closed the door to my bathroom and face pawed myself.

'Oh man! That was so embarrassing!' I thought to myself. I fixed my shirt and I left my bathroom.

(Alya's POV)

Why did I like the look of Willard's furry butt? I was only eleven years old, so was it normal for me to like that? Willard sat back down on his bed and looked at me.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay." I said.

"So, wanna play truth or dare?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied.

"Okay, you start." He said.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said.

This was it, my plan was going to take effect. "I dare you…to take your shirt off." I said.

I could tell by the look on Willard's face that he did not expect that.

"A-a-are you serious?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Do you have a different dare for me?" He asked.

"Come on, please?" I begged.

"I…well…okay." He said.

I began thinking to myself and watched as Willard slowly took off his shirt. Before he took it off completely, I stopped him.

"You know what? I change my mind. This dare is too much for you." I said. Willard gave me a confused look.

"But you said…" He began to say.

"I know what I said. Maybe you can do this some other time?" I said. He nodded.

What came over me? Did I really want to see Willard naked that badly? I didn't understand what was going on. Control yourself Alya, you can do this!

(Willard's POV)

Why did Alya want me to take my shirt off? I would have been naked then, but I was willing to do it. For some reason, I wanted Alya to see me naked. I was curious as to why she wanted me to do that.

"Alya, why did you want me to take my shirt off?" I asked. Her face turned red.

"I…don't know. Something came over me. I'm sorry." She said in an ashamed tone. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's okay, it was… just unexpected. That's all." I said. She smiled back at me and we continued playing until it was time for us to go to bed. She was staying with us at the hotel again, but this time it was because her parents were on a business trip. You see, her parents owned and worked for their own company, so sometimes they had to leave, so Alya would stay with us at the hotel whenever they went away. I didn't mind it though, because it meant I got to spend more time with my crush.

We finally got to Alya's room and she looked at me.

"Good night Willard." She said.

"Good night." I said. She then kissed me on the lips and went into her room. I walked down the hallway to my room and sat down on my bed when I got there. I couldn't stop thinking about Alya.

'I think it's going to be time to ask Alya out soon.' I thought to myself. I yawned and laid down. I closed my eyes and started having dreams about Alya.


	4. A sleepover

I was very excited. Today was the day Alya and I were having a sleepover with our friend Wesker. Alya and I were waiting impatiently for him to come.

"Mommy, is Wesker here yet?" I asked my mom for the fifth time. Mom sighed in annoyance.

"Willard, I already told you I'll let you know when he's here." She said. I heard the annoyed tone in her voice and I gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry Mommy." I said. She looked down at me and smiled.

"It's okay honey, I know you two are excited." She said. We decided to leave and wait for Wesker. While Alya and I were walking down the hallway when I got an idea for our sleepover.

"We should get a movie to watch." I said. Alya nodded.

"Yeah!" She said in excitement.

With that, we went to the hotel library and browsed their selection of movies. I found one I wanted to watch and showed it to Alya.

"Final Destination." She said reading the title.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to see this one." I said.

"I don't know Willard; I've heard that one is scary." She said. "Are you sure that one won't scare Wesker?" She said that because Wesker was younger than both of us, as he was 8 years old.

"Ahh, he'll be fine." I said. We went to the librarian to check out the movie. She looked at us both in shock.

"Final Destination? That's no movie for kids!" She exclaimed.

"It can't be that scary." I said.

"Oh, it's scary." She said. She took the movie from me, ran it under a scanner, and handed it back to me. "Don't blame me if you guys have nightmares because of it."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I said.

The two of us left the library and went back to the lobby. Wesker was there, and we both ran up to him. He was dressed like me, except his shirt was blue, and his collar was white. The symbol on his shirt was a circle-a shape, and his collar had a spider web symbol on it.

"Hi guys!" He said.

"Hi Wesker!" We both said. After we greeted him, his parents left after saying goodbye to him. The three of us walked to my room.

"So, I got us a movie to watch." I told him while we were walking. He looked over at me.

"What one did you get?" He asked. I showed him.

"Final Destination." I said. He nodded.

"I've heard that one is scary." He said. We all got to my room and went inside. Alya already had her sleeping bag set up next to my bed and Wesker set his up near hers.

"Okay, let's start watching the movie." I said. Before I put it in, Wesker walked over to my dresser and pulled out something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You might need this." He said showing me a pink binky with a pink skull symbol on it. It was my mom's old binky. She gave it to me recently because I was having a lot of nightmares and she thought it would help stop them.

I quickly took the binky from him and said "How…how did you did you know I have that?"

"Your mom told me about it recently." He said. I put the binky back in my dresser.

"No, I'm not using that." I said. Luckily, Alya didn't see me the with the binky.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Alya will think I'm a baby if she sees me with that." I said. Wesker shook his head and I went over to my DVD player to put the movie in. We started watching the movie.

(An hour later)

The movie was over. Alya and Wesker didn't mind the scary parts of the movie, but it really scared me. I was hiding under my pillow and whimpering.

Concerned about me, Alya and Wesker sat down next to me and she put her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay Willard?" She asked. I yelped in fear and threw my pillow to the floor.

"Noooo! The grim reapers gonna get me!" I screamed.

"It's okay Willard, the movie is over." Wesker said.

My mom heard me scream and came into my room to check on us.

"Is everything okay in here?" She asked. Alya looked at her and nodded.

"Yes Winnie, everything is fine. Willard is just a little freaked out right now because we watched a scary movie." She said. She grabbed the movie and showed it to my mom. She gasped.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have watched that one. It's gonna give you guys nightmares." She said. Alya and Wesker shook their heads.

"Not me." Alya said.

"I'll be okay." Wesker said. Mom came over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Willard sweetie, it's okay. It was just a movie. None of that was real." She said.

"No, no! What if I die?!" I said in fear.

"You're not gonna die sweetie. It wasn't real." She said.

I heard that, and I started to calm down a bit.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to my Willard if I have a say in it." Mom said. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Okay Mommy." I said.

"It's time for bed you guys." She said before leaving my room.

"Yes Mommy." I said. I laid down on my bed and covered myself in my blankets. Alya came over to me and kissed me on the lips. I blushed a little bit and Wesker watched in disgust.

"Ewww!" We heard him say. "Why do you two do that?"

Alya looked over at Wesker and said "We're in love Wesker. That's why."

Wesker just shook his head and Alya went to lay down on her sleeping bag. Wesker did the same and within a few minutes Alya was asleep. Wesker tossed and turned a bit before closing his eyes. I also tossed and turned before I went to sleep. Not too long after, I started having a nightmare.

I was on a cruise ship, but it looked to be mostly destroyed. I wondered where my parents were and looked around for them. Suddenly, a man with a robot-like body and thin blonde hair appeared. He had my parents tied up. I knew who this man was. It was Abraham Van Helsing, a monster hater and hunter. I knew now that my mom and dad were in danger.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed trying to get to them. It didn't work however, and Van Helsing tied me up.

"I'm gonna force you to watch your parents die!" He said evilly.

"Nooooo!" I screamed. "Please don't hurt them!"

"Don't look at us sweetie! Just close your eyes!" Mom said.

"Van Helsing! I'm gonna kill you when I get free!" Dad shouted.

Van Helsing simply brushed off what my dad said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He said. He picked up a wooden stake and drove it through my dad's chest, killing him.

"Nooooo! Daddy!" I screamed trying to get free so I could save my mom. Unfortunately, my efforts were in vain and Van Helsing pulled out a gun. He shot my mom with a silver bullet and it killed her. I was bawling over my parent's murder.

"Mommy, Daddy, noooo!" I screamed in tears.

"You're a monster!" I screamed at Van Helsing. He laughed evilly and that's when I woke up from the nightmare. I was panting real fast and my claws were out.

"Are you okay Willard?" I heard Wesker ask. I looked over at him and was surprised he was still awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I said.

"What's going on?" I heard Alya ask. I looked over at her.

"Oh, um, see Wesker was having a nightmare, so I was helping him calm down." I said trying to hide that I was the one having nightmares.

"But you were the one…" Wesker said.

I went over to him and covered his mouth "Play along unless you want your precious stuffed teddy bear ripped to shreds!" I said.

Wesker whimpered in fear and I removed my paw from his mouth "Y-yeah, Willard was helping me calm down from a nightmare." He said.

Alya yawned and said "Well, we should get back to sleep before we get in trouble." Wesker and I nodded and she went back to sleep.

"Why don't you use your binky? It might help." Wesker said.

"No! Alya will think I'm a big baby!" I said.

"I don't think she'll think that." He said.

"I'm not using it and that's final!" I said in anger. Wesker sighed at my stubbornness and went back to sleep. I went back to my bed and laid down. I began falling asleep and started having nice dreams.

I wish.

Alya and I were outside of the hotel playing together, when we heard an evil laugh and a voice talk to us.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human and her pet!" The voice said. We looked around for the source of the voice and it was the same tall-bat creature from my first nightmare. Only this time, I recognized him.

"Wait a minute, I know you! You're Bela! Mommy and Daddy told me about you!" I said. Bela seemed impressed that I knew who he was.

"Well, well, someone remembers who I am! That doesn't matter, because I'm gonna be the last thing you two see!" He said.

"Alya, run! Run as fast as you can!" I said getting on all fours and running away. Alya followed me, but Bela caught up to us and grabbed Alya by the neck.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bela said in a mocking voice. He then used his free arm and started ripping her face off.

"Alya!" I said running back to help her. However, my efforts only resulted in me getting a really hard smack. I rolled in the grass and whimpered in pain as I watched my crush literally get ripped apart.

"Stop it please!" Alya pleaded. But Bela kept going.

"Not until you're dead you little bitch!" He said.

I watched in horror as Alya eventually stopped struggling. She was dead, and Bela threw her body to the ground like it was trash. I ran over to her body and started crying.

"Alya, nooooo!" I screamed in tears. I looked over at Bela. I couldn't believe what he had just done!

"Y-you monster! Mommy and Daddy were right about you!" I said. Bela just laughed evilly.

"Guess what? You're next weak little boy!" He said.

"Get away from me!" I screamed trying to get away. However, Bela caught me before I could do anything. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up.

"Any last words before I reunite you with your human friend?" He asked. I was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Please, don't do this! I'm too young to die!" I said. Bela laughed as I felt his grip on my neck tighten.

"Say goodbye werewolf boy." He said. His grip tightened even more, and then I finally woke up from the nightmare. I was gasping for breath and my claws were out.

"Have another nightmare?" I heard Wesker ask. I looked over at him and nodded fearfully.

"Y-yes!" I said in fear.

"Use your binky." He said. I shook my head.

"Alya will think I'm a baby if she finds out I still have a binky!" I said.

"So what? It'll stop your nightmares!" He said.

"No, I can beat these nightmares without my binky." I insisted. Wesker sighed.

"If you say so." He said before going back to sleep.

I closed my eyes and started having sweet dreams.

I wish that was the case.

I was on board a plane with everyone in my family. Everything was going fine, until the plane exploded in mid-flight. I survived, but nobody else did. I frantically searched around the wreckage for any signs of someone else surviving, but to no avail. I also found my family members body parts strewn all over the place, and that really freaked me out. I couldn't believe I lost everyone in my family!

I woke up the nightmare and I was panting heavily.

"Another nightmare?" I heard Wesker ask. I nodded fearfully.

"Yes!" I said.

"You really should use your binky, it will help you!" He said.

"No!" I said.

"What is it now?" I heard Alya ask.

I looked over at her and realized I couldn't hide that I was having nightmares.

"I keep having scary nightmares!" I told her.

"Why don't you use your binky?" She asked.

I was very surprised. How did she know I have a binky?

"How…how do you know about that?" I asked.

"Your mom told me about it." She said.

"Ohhh…" I said.

"It's okay Willard. I won't think any different of you for that." She said.

Hearing that made me feel better and I grabbed my binky from my nightstand and put it in my mouth. I happily started sucking on it and Alya smiled at me.

"I'll admit, you look even cuter sucking on it." She said. I blushed when she said that and she giggled. We all went back to sleep and I finally started having sweet dreams.

(The next morning)

I woke up and found Alya laying on top of me. I smiled at her and took my binky out of my mouth so I could talk.

"Every morning with this." I said. She smiled back and hugged me.

"Are you ready to play? Wesker is!" She said. I looked over and saw that Wesker was awake.

"Yeah! Let's play!" He said in an excited tone.

Now was my chance, I was going to ask Alya to be my girlfriend.

"Can I ask you something first Alya?" I said. She nodded.

"Okay." She replied.

I was a little nervous, but it was time.

"Well, I know you love me, and I love you back, so my question to you is this; will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said happily.

I was so happy at this point that I pulled Alya closer to me. We kissed on the lips, and her nose was touching mine. Wesker watched and had a disgusted look on his face.

"Eww!" He said. We parted after a bit and smiled at each other.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to ask me out!" She said.

"Guess I asked at the right time huh?" I said.

"Yep!" She said with a giggle.

Hearing her laugh made me so happy. At this point, I knew Alya was my everything. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Think we should tell our parents?" She asked.

"Nah, let's keep it a secret for now." I said.

She nodded and we got up and started playing with Wesker. Eventually, his parents came to get him and Alya and I continued playing until it was time for us to go to bed.


	5. Some naughty fun

It's been a year since Alya and I started dating. We were doing our best to keep it a secret from our parents, but it was harder than I thought. More than once my parents have almost caught us kissing and holding her hand. We eventually decided to stop hiding it.

Alya and I were in my room doing some things when I looked at her.

"You know, I think it's time we tell my parents about us." I said. She nodded.

"Yeah." She said.

With that, I took her hand and we went to my parents' room. They were talking when that looked at us.

"Mom, Dad I think there's something you should know. Alya and I are dating." I said. They both smiled at us, Mom seemed especially happy.

"Congrats you two, but we kinda already knew." Mom said.

I gave her a surprised look and said "You did?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, I noticed you two hardly spend any time around Wesker and Wilhelm, not to mention I've caught you two getting a lot closer than normal." She said.

"Congrats little dude! You two make a cute couple!" He said. We both blushed when he said that.

"We're happy for you sweetie." She said.

I nodded and we both left their room and walked down the hallway to my room.

"Well, that went better than I thought." I said. Alya nodded.

"This is bold of me to ask, but can I see what you look like down there?" She asked pointing to my crotch. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to see it." She said.

"I'm sure you want do more than just see it." I said.

"Maybe…" She said in a playful tone.

"Sorry Alya, but I don't feel comfortable showing you my thing yet." I said. She nodded.

"Doesn't hurt to ask." She said.

I smiled and kissed her. In truth, I did want to see what Alya looked like under her shirt, but I didn't ask because I didn't want to be forceful. The sexual stuff wasn't a part of my interest. Well, not yet anyway.

(Four years later)

Today was a special occasion. It was my birthday and I was turning 15. Mom and Dad were throwing a party to celebrate.

I was in the lobby, waiting for all my friends to come. I invited everyone, including Alya. Eventually, everyone arrived and wished me a happy birthday. Alya ran up to me and hugged me.

"Happy birthday baby!" She said.

"Thanks, Alya." I said.

I noticed that she didn't have any wrapped gifts in her hands.

"Oh, you didn't get anything for me, your boyfriend?" I teased.

She giggled and said "No, I do have something for you, but you have to wait until later to get it." She winked at me, and I was wondering why she did that. Nevertheless, I was excited to see what she had for me.

(A few hours later)

Everyone had given me their gifts and it was time for cake and ice cream. We were all eating.

"Wow, I can't believe my little Willard is 15 already!" Mom said.

I gave her an annoyed look. "Mom, I'm not little anymore!"

"But you'll always be my little Willard." She said.

I didn't like her being this mushy in front of my friends, but they paid it no mind. Some more time passed, and everyone left, except for Alya. She was staying at the hotel again while her parents were on a business trip.

"So, what were you going to give me?" I asked.

She looked around to make sure no one was around and said. "Follow me."

"Oookkkay." I said, kind of confused why she was making sure no one was around. She grabbed my paw and led me up to her room. When we got in there, she locked the door behind us. I was starting to get suspicious.

"What's going on Alya?" I asked.

"Come here you." She said.

"Okay." I said. I approached her and she grabbed me. She started sensually kissing me and pushed me back towards her bed. She pushed me down on her bed and continued kissing me. After a bit, she stopped and looked at me.

"Tell me Willard, do you really love me?" She asked.

I was confused why she was acting like this. "What kind of question is that? I love you more than anything Alya!"

She giggled and said "Okay, let me show you how much I love you." She said as she ran her hand down my body. She slipped her hand under my shirt and started touching my dick.

"Alya! What are ahhh, ohhh," I said moaning as she tried to get me hard.

"Shhh, it's okay my love. Just relax and let me give you the best birthday present ever." She said as she began taking off my shirt. She pulled it over my head and tossed it aside. She began running her hand up and down my dick and I moaned in sheer pleasure. Once I was hard enough, Alya moved her head closer and began licking the tip of my dick. I moaned even more as she moved her tongue down my dick. She began licking my balls and I moaned again when she started moving her tongue back up my dick. She licked the tip some more and moved her tongue all the way around. Then, she wrapped her mouth around my dick and started sucking. My mind went blank from this, and I moaned even louder.

"Ahhh, mmm, that feels so good Alya. Ahhh, keep going." I said. She continued for a bit before she stopped.

"It's time I show you something." She said. She lifted her shirt up and pulled it over her head, tossing it aside. I stared at her breasts; they were big!

"Go ahead my love. You can touch them." She said.

I didn't hesitate and fondled her breasts. When I touched them and let go, they bounced slightly. They were perfect!

"Do you like them my love?" She asked. I didn't answer her and moved my head closer. I began licking and sucking on her nipples and she moaned.

"That answers that." She said with a smile. While I was doing this, I slipped my paw into her shorts and stuck it down her panties. I began to rub and finger her pussy, and she squealed loudly. I quickly stopped when she did that.

"Alya, don't make so much noise! Someone will catch us!" I said.

She giggled and said. "That's why I locked the door silly."

I continued after she said that and she eventually stopped me. She stood up and unzipped her shorts.

"Go ahead Willard. Take them off." She said.

I nodded eagerly and pulled her shorts down her legs. I took them off and threw them aside. Then, I pulled her panties down her legs and tossed them aside. Alya sat down, spread her legs, and I stared at her pussy. It was beautiful and wet.

"It's all yours, my love." She said. I nodded and went down and started licking her pussy. She moaned and ran her fingers through my fur while I did this. Then, I got up and started playing with her breasts again. I then felt my dick rub against her pussy.

Alya looked at me, and I knew what she wanted. I insert my dick into her pussy and Alya began moaning louder as I began slowly thrusting. I began picking up the pace and started thrusting harder and faster. She let out another loud squeal when I did that, and I got nervous.

"Alya! Please be a little quieter!" I said.

"I can't help it my love! It feels so good!" She said.

I continued thrusting in and out of her, and her breasts began to bounce. After a little bit, she looked at me.

"Can I ask you something my love?" She said.

I nodded and said. "Of course, Alya. What is it?"

"Will you fuck me in my ass?" She asked.

I nodded eagerly and said. "Absolutely."

I pulled out of her pussy and Alya got on all fours. I went behind her and insert my dick into her butthole. She began moaning as I started thrusting.

"F-Faster Willard! Harder!" She said. I did what I was told and she moaned in pure pleasure. I continued ramming her ass until she told me to stop.

"Lay down baby." She said.

I nodded and laid down on my back. She sat down on top of me and played with my dick a little bit. I moaned while she did this.

"Ahhh, baby that feels so good." I said as she was doing that. Then, she insert my dick into her pussy and began moving up and down on me. We both moaned in pure pleasure.

"Ahhh, ahhh, ohhh, Alya I love you so much!" I said as she kept moving up and down on me. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. She stuck her tongue in my mouth and I stuck mine in hers too. We wrestled our tongues for a bit before parting from the kiss. A little time passed, and I felt myself starting to cum.

"Alya, I'm gonna cum." I said trying to pull out of her pussy. She stared me straight in the eyes.

"I want you to cum in me my love." She said.

I was surprised by this. "But I can get you pregnant!"

"I'm willing to take that risk my love, are you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said. I continued thrusting into her until I began to ejaculate in her. She let out a loud squeal when this happened and at this point, I didn't care how much noise she made. I liked the feeling of releasing my load in her. When I was done, I pulled out of her pussy and we collapsed from exhaustion.

"Heh, did you like your present my love?" She asked.

I nodded and said. "It's the best thing I've ever received."

She pulled me closer and we started kissing. Suddenly, we heard a knock on Alya's door.

"Is everything okay in there? I heard Alya squealing." A voice said. It was my mom!

I quickly broke the kiss and though of something to say. "Uhhh, it's okay Mom! We were uh, just playing!"

"That was awfully loud for playing." Mom said.

"Ahh, you know how loud Alya gets sometimes!" I said.

Luckily, Mom seemed to buy what I said. "Well, okay. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay."

We heard her walk down the hallway and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh man! That was too close." I said picking up my shirt from the floor and putting it back on.

"We need to keep this to ourselves. I don't know how my parents would react if they find out we had sex." I said. Alya nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, good idea." She said picking up her clothes from the floor and putting them back on. Alya then walked over to me and hugged me.

"I love you Willard." She said.

"I love you too Alya." I said.

(The next day)

I was walking around the hotel lobby when Dad came up to me.

"Can we talk for a sec son?" He asked.

I looked at him and nodded. "Sure Dad."

He took me upstairs to his room and closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about Dad?" I asked. For some reason, he smiled.

"Did you have fun with Alya last night?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look. "W-What are you talking about?!"

"Oh, come on Willard I know what you did." He said.

"W-What?!" I said.

"Winnie made the same exact sounds when we did it." He said.

"I… Did not need to know that." I said.

"Look, the point I'm trying to make is, I know you did it, and I'm proud of you." He said.

"I'm sorry Dad. Me and Alya really love each other and the urge was too strong and… WHAT?!" I said.

We both stood in silence for a bit.

"You're…proud of me?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yeah, you're growing up, and you're starting to show it." He said.

"But I…" I began to say.

Dad cut me off. "But maybe the next time you two do it, be a little quieter yeah? I'm sure the whole hotel heard Alya squealing." He said.

"Uhhh, sure Dad." I said.

He smiled and gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks son." He said.

I walked out of his room and he closed the door behind me. I honestly couldn't believe he was okay with the fact that Alya and I had sex. I thought he would be a little upset. I guess I better hope that Mom wouldn't find out.

(A few days later)

I was spending some time with Alya when my mom approached us.

"Willard, we need to have a little chat." She said.

I looked up at her.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Right now!" She said.

I knew from that tone of voice that I was in trouble. I looked at Alya.

"I'll be right back babe." I said.

She nodded and Mom took me upstairs to her and Dad's room. She closed the door behind me. Dad was sitting on a chair near their bed.

"What's wrong Mom?" I asked.

"Sit down." She said.

I sat down on her bed and looked at her.

"Why were you and Alya having sex?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look. "W-What are you talking about?!"

"Don't try to hide it! Your father told me all about it." She said.

I looked over at Dad.

"Why did you tell her Dad?" I asked.

"I'm sorry son. I didn't think she would be upset!" He said.

"M-Mom! I-I can explain! We couldn't help it! Alya and I love each other so much!" I said.

"You're young Willard! You're only 15!" She said.

"Mom, please! Just hear me out!" I said.

"What's gonna happen if you get her pregnant?! You're too young to be a dad!" She said.

"But I…" I began to say.

"No buts! If you're gonna have a sexual relationship with her, protect yourselves! It will be hard on you if you become a dad now." She said.

"Oh…I guess I can do that." I said.

"Please do! I don't wanna see you get depressed when you can't take care of a baby!" She said.

I left their room and she closed the door behind me. I thought about what Mom said. Maybe Alya and I really should use protection. If what Mom said was true, taking care of a baby must be really hard. This really gave me a lot to think about.


	6. The consequences of love

A few days have passed since Alya and I shared that intimate evening with each other. Since then, she has tried more than once to get me to do it with her again, but I kept refusing her. I was really scared that I would get her pregnant, and I was scared of what Mom would do if I got Alya pregnant. Eventually though, Alya got what she wanted.

We were in my room eating dinner one night, I had just finished eating and was about to leave my room, when Alya stopped me.

"Wait a sec Willard!" She said.

"What is it Alya?" I asked.

"Will you please do it with me? I want you so bad!" She said.

"My answer isn't going to change you know." I said.

Then Alya crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine, I know you'll change your mind eventually." She said.

"We'll see about that." I said.

I left my room and went to the hotel kitchen to take care of my dishes. When I was finished, I went back to my room.

I noticed immediately that Alya had changed her clothes, and they were rather revealing. Instead of her pink shirt, she was wearing a pink tank top with one of the straps on her shoulder. That let me see a little bit of her boobs. She was still wearing white shorts; however, they were very short. I blushed a little when I saw this.

"Well? What do you think my love?" She asked.

"It certainly doesn't leave much to the imagination." I said.

Alya got closer to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Will you please do me?" She asked in a seductive manner.

"I...I…" I began to say.

"Perhaps you still need some convincing." She said. She ran her hand down my body and slipped her hand under my shirt. She grabbed my dick and rubbed it against her shorts. It felt really good, but I was still scared.

"But what if I get you pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't think that will happen. Will you please lay with me?" She asked.

I was still hesitant.

"I…I don't know…" I said.

It seems those words made Alya realize how pushy she was being and she had an ashamed look.

"I'm…I'm sorry Willard. I shouldn't be so forceful. It's just, I love you so much…"

The more I thought about it though, the more I found myself wanting Alya. So I pulled her in for a kiss and pushed my tongue into her mouth. She did the same and we both moaned. After a bit we pulled away and a small string of saliva appeared and broke.

"Well, since you want me so bad my love, I'll oblige." I said.

Alya had an excited look.

"Really?" She asked eagerly. I nodded.

"But one thing, be a little more quiet okay? The whole hotel probably heard us last time." I said.

Alya giggled and said "No promises my love."

She pulled me in for another kiss and this time Alya got a little aggressive. I didn't care though and got aggressive right back. We continued with our aggressive kissing and Alya pushed me back towards my bed. We landed on my bed and Alya broke the kiss. She smiled at me.

"I love you so much Willard. I want to be with you forever." She said.

I smiled back and said "I love you too Alya."

After I said that, I climbed on top of her and began sensually kissing her neck. I then made my way down her body and reached her shorts. I unzipped her shorts and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. I then pulled her panties down and took them off, throwing them on the floor as well. I moved my paw to her pussy and began rubbing. She let out a few moans of pleasure and I then insert my fingers into her. I slowly moved in and out of her and she made her pleasure known.

"Wi-Willard…tha-that mmmmmm..." I continued fingering her until I felt some of her juices on my fingers. I pulled out and tasted her juices.

"Mmm, delicious." I said. Alya then sat up and looked at me.

"That was amazing my love. Now it's my turn." She said.

She flipped me over so I was on the bottom and she lifted my shirt up. She began to squeeze my hard dick and I couldn't help but moan. It felt so very nice.

"D-Do it Alya." I said. She moved her head closer and I let out a sigh of pleasure as I felt her warm rough tongue start licking my dick. After a few minutes, she wrapped her mouth around my dick and she started sucking. I moaned and placed my paw on the back of her head.

"Mmm, keep going Alya that feels so good." I said. She continued for a little bit before she stopped and rolled over onto her back. She began fingering herself.

"Your turn." She said with a lusty smile. I nodded, but before I did what she wanted, I took off her tank top and threw it on the floor before taking off my own shirt. I then began to play with her boobs and started licking her nipples. She moaned a bit and I kept going. Before too long, I could tell by the look on her face that she couldn't wait anymore. I insert my dick into her pussy and slowly began to thrust. Alya moaned even louder as I began to pick up the pace.

"Oh, Willard keep going, don't stop!" She said as I continued to move in and out of her. A little time passed and I picked her up and placed her against the wall. She seemed surprised by this, but she smiled when I started thrusting again.

"Harder my love!" She commanded. I did as she wanted and she moaned loudly. After a little bit, I threw her back on my bed and laid down next to her.

"Enjoying this my love?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes." She replied. I flipped her over on her belly and got on top of her. I insert my dick into her butthole and she moaned as I began ramming her ass.

"Ahhh, ahhh, keep going my love!" She said as I continued. After some time passed I felt myself starting to cum, so I pulled out of her butthole and flipped her over again. I got on top of her and insert my dick into her pussy again. I began thrusting as fast as I could and Alya moaned as loud as she could.

"Ohhh, ohhh, Willard I love you so much!" She said.

I began to ejaculate in her soon after and she squealed loudly. I honestly didn't care if anyone heard us. We both collapsed from exhaustion and I noticed Alya had a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Heh, did I satisfy your lust my love?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, you did my love. Thank you." She said. I smiled and gave her a hug. We then decided to take a nap so we could rest up from the fun we had.

*A few weeks later*

I noticed Alya had been acting strange lately. She woke up with morning sickness almost every morning and she was eating a lot more than she normally would. I started to realize what might be happening, and I hoped it wasn't true.

One day, Alya came to me in my room.

"Willard, we need to talk right now." She said.

I nodded and said "Okay, what is it?"

"I…I think I'm pregnant." She said.

When I heard that, I got very scared. Had my worst fears come true?

"A-Are you sure?" I asked nervously

She nodded and said "I think so. I missed my period and I've been eating a lot lately."

I went over to my dresser and got out a pregnancy test kit that I got when Alya started showing these signs.

"Use this, then we'll find out if you are pregnant." I said handing her the kit. She nodded and went into my bathroom. I waited anxiously for what felt like a long time and Alya came out of my bathroom.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

Immediately, I started panicking. Mom was going to be very angry with me, not to mention, how were Alya's parents gonna feel about this?

"Oh no, this is not good! My mom is gonna be so mad!" I said.

"Everything's gonna be fine hon." She said.

"No, it's not! Mom told me to protect myself! And I didn't!" I said.

"You're worrying too much. She'll understand." She said.

"I sure hope so." I said.

Another thought came to my mind.

"Are…are we gonna keep the baby?" I asked.

Alya nodded and said "Yes, I do want to keep the baby, but we'll have to tell my parents too."

I nodded nervously. I could only hope that Alya's parents wouldn't be too angry. We left my room and went to my parents' room so I could tell them what happened.

"Mom? Dad?" I said nervously.

"Hmm? What is it Willard?" Mom asked.

"I have something I need to tell you. Call Alya's parents too." I said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Dad asked.

"I'll explain in a bit." I said.

Mom and Dad nodded and called Alya's parents. All of us then gathered in the lobby.

"What's wrong Alya? Winnie told us something happened?" Her mom Abigail asked.

"Willard will explain in a bit Mom." Alya said.

"I hope it's nothing serious." Her dad Thomas said.

"What's the big mystery Willard?" Mom asked me.

"You might want to sit down for this one Mom." I said.

Mom sat down with a concerned look on her face.

I gulped and tried to find the right words.

"Don't be scared babe." Alya said to me. That calmed my nerves a little.

I took a deep breath and said "Everyone, I'm gonna be a dad! We just found out that Alya is pregnant!"

"What?! I'm gonna be a grandma?" Mom said.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Dad said. I noticed he sounded happy, which didn't surprise me.

Abigail gasped and said "My little girl is gonna be a mom?"

"You little wretch! I'm gonna kill you!" Thomas said lunging at me. I cowered in fear but nothing happened because my mom got up and stood in front of me.

"Let me get one thing straight Thomas. If you lay a single finger on my Willard, I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll do! Got it?!" Mom said.

"He got my little girl pregnant! Let me at him!" Thomas said trying to get past her. Then, Abigail stepped in to try and calm him down.

"Thomas, stop it right now!" She exclaimed. It took a little bit, but Abigail calmed him down.

"So, umm, what do you guys think?" I asked nervously.

"I think you're going to be marrying my daughter because you got her pregnant!" Thomas said.

Hearing that made me scared. I really do love Alya, but I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

"I don't think so! My son is only 15! He's too young for that!" Mom said.

"Too young?! He got my little girl pregnant! They're not too young!" Thomas said.

"I said no! He's not ready for that!" Mom stormed back.

Thomas realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with this so he stormed out.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow!" He screamed before leaving.

Abigail looked at me and my mom and said "Don't worry Winnie, we aren't going to force Willard to marry Alya."

Hearing that made me breathe a sigh of relief and she left.

"Congratulations little buddy! I'm so happy for you!" Dad said to me. I honestly wasn't surprised that he was happy. He was okay with me and Alya doing it in the first place.

"Umm, what do you think of this Mom?" I asked.

"We need to have a talk, privately." She said.

I nodded and she took me aside.

"Listen Mom, I know you're mad, but just hear me out." I said.

"You're young Willard, you're only 15!" She said.

"I know but…" I began to say.

"What did I tell you about protecting yourself? Why didn't you listen to me?!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry! I forgot about it!" I said.

"How do you and Alya plan on supporting this baby?" She asked.

"I…I hadn't thought of that." I said.

"Well you better start thinking! Taking care of a baby is not easy!" She said.

"Okay, okay! I'm sure Papa Drac could use some help around the hotel, maybe he can pay me for helping him?" I said.

Mom sighed "That will have to do."

"I'm sorry Mom! Really I am!" I said.

"You're gonna have a tough time Willard." She said walking away from me.

Hearing that made me nervous. Was I really going to have a hard time being a dad? I went back to Alya and looked at her.

"Wow, your mom sounded pretty upset." She said.

"She is." I said.

Alya smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Everything will be just fine babe. You'll see." She said.

"I hope so." I said.

*9 months later*

It's been quite a while since Alya told me she was pregnant. It was time for our little one to say hi to the world.

One day, I was busy doing some work for Papa Drac when Alya came up to me. I noticed she looked really uncomfortable.

"Alya, are you okay?" I asked.

"Not really." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My water broke." She said.

"Oh okay! Back to WHAT?!" I screamed.

I started panicking about the fact Alya was about to go into labor.

"Calm down! I'm the one about to have a baby!" She said.

"Okay…okay don't panic umm… I'll be right be back! Breathe Alya!" I said running off.

Alya began breathing heavily and I came back a few minutes later with my mom and dad.

"I need help! Alya's about to give birth!" I said.

"What?! She is?!" Mom asked.

"Just get me to the hospital!" Alya said.

Mom and Dad nodded and we all quickly got in a car and headed for the hospital.

Once we got there, Alya was taken on a gurney to a room. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"My girlfriend is giving birth. Holy rabies." I said.

"Everything will be okay Willard!" Mom said.

After what felt like a long time, the doctor came out of the room.

"How is she doc?!" I asked.

The doctor looked at me and smiled.

"Your girlfriend is one happy mother!" He said.

"Can I see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"Sure!" He said.

The doctor let us in and I looked at Alya. She was holding our newborn child wrapped in a silky white cloth.

"Say hello to our new daughter my love!" She said.

I walked over to Alya's bed and looked at our daughter. She looked a lot like Alya, but she did have my blue eyes and I noticed she had my sharp werewolf teeth as her mouth was open a little.

"She's beautiful Alya." I said. Alya then smiled at me.

"Wanna hold her?" She asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" I said.

I held out my arms and Alya gave her to me. I couldn't help but stare into my daughter's beautiful blue eyes. Mom and Dad walked over to me and looked at their granddaughter.

"She's so cute honey!" Mom said.

"I'm so happy for you little dude!" Dad said.

I smiled at both of them and looked back at Alya.

"What are we naming her my love?" I asked.

Alya thought for second and then smiled.

"Lara. That's what we're naming her." She said.

"That's a pretty name." I said.

I could hardly believe I was a father now. I loved my daughter so much, and I can't wait to see what she'll be like when she grows up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy. It will be a long time before I upload another chapter as I have other projects I want to focus on. Until next time, take it easy**


End file.
